Mi hermano Yamato
by Lore-chan
Summary: La continuación del anterior fics, una trilogía...^^


1 Mi hermano Yamato  
  
Por: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
Primera Parte:  
  
1.1 'La hermana de Yamato'  
  
  
  
  
  
-¡Oniichan, apresúrate!  
  
-¡Ya voy!, Aoiki!  
  
Yamato era apurado por una pequeña niña de no más de 5 años, era su hermana, Aoiki Ishida. La chica era tal y como sus hermanos, rubia y de hermosos ojos azules con el cabello un poco más abajo del hombro, en sus puntas se formaban bellos rizos.  
  
Los padres de Yamato y Aoiki aún estaban separados, pero pasaban más tiempo juntos; los fines de semana.algunos almuerzos durante la colación del trabajo.  
  
-Ya llegamos - dijo Yamato a su hermana.  
  
La joven miró sorprendida un alto edificio, la televisora Fuji, acordaron de visitar a su padre.  
  
-¿Aquí trabaja, papá, oniichan?  
  
-Hai.  
  
Ella sonrió y junto a su hermano entraron a la edificación. Dentro, toda la gente caminaba de un lado a otro y Aoiki se sujeto fuerte de la pierna derecha de Yamato. Con mucha dificultad dieron con el ascensor.  
  
-¡Konichiwa! - saludaron Aoiki y su hermano al unísono al entrar en la oficina de su padre.  
  
-¡Vaya!, ¡mi princesa! - sonrió Masaharu feliz de verla.  
  
La niña corrió hasta los brazos del hombre, quien la cargo.  
  
-Hola Yamato.¿Cómo estás?  
  
-Bien, estoy bien.  
  
-Y ¿cómo van tus clases de canto? - preguntó mientras se instalaba en su escritorio.  
  
-Supongo que están bien.  
  
-¿Supones?.¿estás seguro que quieres ser cantante, hijo?.  
  
-Si.  
  
-¡Oniichan canta sugoi! , ¿verdad papá? - interrumpió Aoiki.  
  
-Claro que sí.  
  
-Y hoy lo iré a ver a uno de sus conciertos, mi oniichan Takeru me lo prometió.  
  
-Y ¿a quién le pediste permiso?, ¿eh? - interrogó el padre con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Me dejarás ir verdad papá?.quiero ver a oniichan.  
  
-Como negarme a tus ojitos - le dijo el hombre.  
  
-Entonces ¿si puedo?  
  
-Hai.  
  
-Escuchaste oniichan.te iré a ver hoy ^^  
  
-Sí, lo escuché.  
  
  
  
Se entretuvieron hablando con su padre, por lo menos 2 horas. Pero Masaharu no podía perder mucho tiempo ya que debía arreglar algunos problemas con un programa de la televisora, así que se despidieron.  
  
-¿A dónde iremos ahora, oniichan?.  
  
-No lo sé Aoiki.tengo ensayo con la banda y no sé con quién dejarte.  
  
-Y.¿no puedo ir contigo?.  
  
-Es que no tendré tiempo para cuidarte y te podría pasar algo.mejor te voy a dejar con.¿?..con ¿?  
  
-¡Quiero ir contigo!  
  
-Es que no puedes.  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-Ya te di las razones Aoiki.  
  
Yamato se puso a discutir con su hermana como si él fuese de su edad.  
  
-Konichiwa, Yamato.Aoiki - saludó Sora.  
  
-Ah! Konichiwa. - respondió él.  
  
El chico rubio le iba a dar un beso de saludo, pero su hermana lo tiró de un brazo. La verdad es que Aoiki era muy celosa de su hermano.de los dos, Yamato y Takeru, ella odiaba que las chicas se les acercasen.  
  
Los jóvenes sin darle caso al comportamiento de la niña se colocaron a hablar muy entretenidos.  
  
-Oniichan. - decía Aoiki jalándole el brazo - .oniichan ya vamonos.estoy aburrida.  
  
-Espera Aoiki, déjame conversar tranquilo - pidió Yamato.  
  
-¡Quiero irme!.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Aoiki? - Sora se acuclilló junto a ella.  
  
-Estoy muy aburrida.  
  
-Y.¿si te comprara un helado?.  
  
-No, deja a oniichan.siempre hablas con él.  
  
La chica pelirroja se sonrojó.  
  
-¿Sora?, ¿Yamato? - Mimi se acercó - ah! Hola Aoiki.  
  
La niña lanzó un bufido y se enojó aún más. Ahora su hermano platicaba con ambas chicas.  
  
-Me contaron que tendrás un concierto hoy por la noche - comentó Mimi.  
  
-Sí, pero no será la gran cosa.  
  
La joven Ishida se cruzó de brazos.  
  
Ya terminados de conversar los chicos se despidieron.  
  
  
  
-¿Qué quieres de cenar? - preguntó Yamato a su hermana.  
  
Ella no respondió. Ambos habían llegado hace ya rato a la casa de él y desde el regreso Aoiki no habló.  
  
-¿Estás enojada?.  
  
-.  
  
-¿Qué pasó ahora?.  
  
Yamato se sentó a su lado.  
  
-¿Me vas a decir? .  
  
-No me hiciste caso.  
  
-¿Ah?  
  
-Yo te decía que nos fuéramos y tú no me contestabas.  
  
-Pero Aoiki.tenía cosas importantes que hablar con Sora y Mimi.  
  
-Eres malo, las quieres más a ellas. - la niña hizo pucheros.  
  
-No te pongas celosita . - le dio un golpecito en la nariz.  
  
-Prométeme que nunca me vas a cambiar por ninguna de ellas.  
  
-Por supuesto.ahora, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de cenar?.  
  
La puerta del departamento se abrió y entró Takeru.  
  
La niña se levantó de un salto y corrió a los brazos de su otro hermano.  
  
-Hola. - saludó Takeru alegre.  
  
-Oniichan verdad que tú si que no me vas a cambiar.  
  
-¿Ah?, ¿De qué hablas?  
  
-Takeru, amor.ayúdame con éstas bolsas  
  
Hikari entró al departamento cargada de bolsas con alimentos.  
  
-¿Pasaste al supermercado? - preguntó Yamato.  
  
-Sí, compré lo que faltaba.mamá me dijo.  
  
-Oniichan Takeru.  
  
-Ah! Discúlpame Aoiki.¿qué me decías?.  
  
Aoiki se separó de Takeru y se fue a encerrar en una habitación.  
  
-Em, ¿Qué le pasa? - curioseó el chico.  
  
-Ya sabes, está celosa - respondió Yamato.  
  
-Takeru ¡¿me vas a ayudar o no?! - exclamó Hikari.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Segunda Parte:  
  
'Mi tío Yamato'  
  
  
  
  
  
El invierno en Odaiba era terrible, relámpagos y copiosa lluvia. Aoiki se había quedado a dormir con su hermano y papá, ella vivía con su madre, Natsuko y su otro hermano, Takeru. En la casa de los Ishida sobraba un dormitorio y habían instalado a la niña de 4 años ahí. Aoiki lloraba hace algunos minutos, a causa de los truenos y el temporal que golpeaba su ventana haciéndola vibrar. Quería ir donde su hermano o su padre, pero el miedo era mayor y apenas podía abrir los ojos.  
  
-¿Aoiki? - Yamato entró a su habitación.  
  
-Oniichan.  
  
La niña se sentó en la cama al sentir entrar a su hermano, él se situó junto a ella.  
  
-No llores. - el chico secó algunas lágrimas de las mejillas de Aoiki - ¿Tienes miedo?.  
  
Ella asintió.  
  
-Son sólo truenos, ven .- tomó su mano y la hizo levantarse.  
  
Salieron de la habitación y caminaron por el pasillo hasta entrar en el cuarto de Yamato.  
  
-Acuéstate conmigo . - dijo con ternura.  
  
-Gracias - le sonrió.  
  
Abrió el cobertor junto a las sábanas y la niña se introdujo rápidamente en la cama. Ambos estaban a costados.  
  
-Oniichan.  
  
-¿Si?.  
  
-¿Por qué mi oniichan Takeru, va a todas partes con tía Hikari?  
  
-Porque son novios.  
  
-Ah, y.entonces ¿nosotros también lo somos?, porque también vamos a todas partes juntos.  
  
-No Aoiki.mira los novios no pueden serlos sin son familiares, mucho menos si son hermanos; como tú y yo. Los novios son dos personas que pueden ser amigos, conocidos.que se quieren mucho.  
  
-Y ¿tú no tienes novia?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Por qué?.  
  
-Porque aún no encuentro a una persona que la quiera de esa forma.  
  
-¿Oniichan?.  
  
-¿Si?.  
  
-No quiero que Sora o Mimi o tía Hikari sean tus novias.  
  
-Está bien. - Yamato sonrió.  
  
-Es que ellas son pesadas, cuando estás con ellas no me tomas en cuenta y .no son bonitas.  
  
-¿Así?, menos mal que ellas no te escucharon.se enojarían.  
  
-Yo quiero que sólo me quieras a mi.ah! Y a mamá también.  
  
-Como tu quieras Aoiki.  
  
-Oye Oniichan.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿Por qué mamá y papá no están juntos como todos los papás y mamás?.  
  
-Bueno.es difícil de explicar.  
  
-¿Ellos no se quieren?.  
  
-Si se quieren, si no fuera así.tú no hubieras nacido.  
  
-O sea que si los novios se quieren ¿ tienen hijos?.  
  
-Eso depende de ellos.si quieren o no tener.  
  
-Ah! Entonces mi hermano Takeru con su novia se quieren mucho.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-.Porque van a tener un hijo.  
  
-No, no es tan fácil.  
  
-Pero si yo escuché a Hikari diciéndoselo a oniichan.  
  
-¿Diciéndole qué? - Yamato no entendía mucho.  
  
-¡Que van a tener un hijo! - se enojó Aoiki de tener que repetirlo.  
  
-¡¿Ah?!, ¡¿Es eso cierto?!.  
  
-¡Te lo estoy diciendo!  
  
-¡¿Estás segura?!.  
  
-¡Que sí! , yo lo escuché.ella le decía.."Takeru voy a tener un hijo tuyo"  
  
Yamato guardaba silencio sin poder creerlo aún.  
  
-Oniichan.¿tu también vas a tener hijos?.  
  
-Em.yo creo.  
  
  
  
  
  
El día llegó acompañado con un gran arco iris. Aoiki aún permanecía dormida, luego de la plática de anoche, la cual fue muy extensa, había quedado muy cansada. Su hermano se levantó temprano y ordenó un poco el lugar. Nunca se imaginó que a la edad de 22 años tendría que estar ordenando juguetes, barbies, y cosas de niñas. Había momentos en los que Aoiki parecía su hija. Bueno ahora sería otro quien tendría tal vez una hija, no podía salir de su asombro.pero también podía ser una tontera de su hermana.  
  
La niña salió del cuarto en pijamas.  
  
-Buenos días, oniichan - saludó ella.  
  
-Buenos días, ¿Qué quieres de desayuno?  
  
-Algo rico - sonrió entrando al baño.  
  
-Me dejó en las mismas. - se dijo Yamato.  
  
  
  
Luego de desayunar, Aoiki fue a su cuarto y comenzó a ordenarlo. Ella ya sabía que debía ayudar en la casa. Yamato en tanto lavaba la loza.  
  
El equipo de música fue prendido por la pequeña, quien la puso en alto volumen. Su hermano salió de la cocina y pudo verla con su guitarra eléctrica y gafas oscuras encima del sillón, imitando a Yamato cuando éste tocaba en sus conciertos. El chico sonrió.  
  
-¿Qué haces, Aoiki?  
  
-Mírame oniichan..¡te voy a dar un concierto!  
  
La puerta del departamento se abrió y entraron Takeru y Hikari.  
  
-¡No Aoiki! , ¡esa guitarra es muy cara! - gritaba Yamato tratando de quitársela.  
  
-¡Hola hermano! - saludó Takeru.  
  
-T.k. necesito que me confirmes algo.  
  
El chico olvidó la guitarra y se acercó a la pareja con su duda.  
  
-¿Qué sería?  
  
-Tú vas a hacer, en realidad tú y Hikari.van a ser.o sea los dos.  
  
-¿Qué me quieres decir?.  
  
-Yamato estás complicado ¿es importante? - preguntó la hermana de Taichi.  
  
-¡Sí! , ¡necesito saber si estás embarazada!  
  
  
  
Los jóvenes se miraron mutuamente sonrojados, Takeru tomó la mano de su novia.  
  
-Queríamos decírtelo, en otro momento y lugar. - comenzó el hijo del al medio de Masaharu.  
  
-¿Es verdad?  
  
Hikari asintió con una sonrisa.  
  
-¡¡Yo te lo dije!! - exclamó Aoiki enojada - ahora mi hermano Takeru no me va a querer.  
  
Yamato buscó un lugar donde afirmarse, mientras T.k. trataba de hacerle entender a su hermana que la seguiría queriendo a pesar de todo.  
  
-Seré tío. - murmuraba Matt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tercera Parte  
  
'Mi hermano Yamato'  
  
  
  
  
  
Hace dos días Aoiki había cumplido 15 años. Los años habían pasado rápidos. Yamato era astronauta y cantaba de vez en cuando, cuando se lo pedía su hermana. Takeru se había casado con Hikari, cosa un poco lógica, después del nacimiento de su hijo, ahora de 10 años: Tsuno. Aoiki vivía con su padre y madre, se habían vuelto a casar escasos años atrás.  
  
La menor de los Ishida asistía a secundaria, se había vuelto una hermosa chica a la cual pretendían muchos jóvenes. Si antes ella era la celosa por sus hermanos, ahora Takeru y Yamato lo eran con ella.  
  
-Un beso nos vemos mañana. - se despidió Aoiki de sus amigos.  
  
-¡Aoiki tiene una suerte! - comentó una compañera - posee a los hermanos más lindos de todo el Japón.  
  
-Eso es cierto - apoyó una muchacha a su lado.  
  
-Bueno ella no se queda atrás. - dijo un chico de cabello marrón.  
  
-Cuidado Osmo. - recomendó una voz masculina tras él - . que Aoiki es mi chica.  
  
-¿Soy tu chica, Roberto? - preguntó ella entrando nuevamente al salón.  
  
-Este, bueno.no.hablaba de otra chica, mira que casualidad se llama igual que tú.  
  
  
  
Aoiki salió de prisa de la secundaria, afuera la esperaba su hermano Yamato.  
  
-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - interrogó él.  
  
-Es que no encontraba mi cuaderno de matemáticas, ¿nos vamos?.  
  
  
  
El mayor de los Ishida hizo subir a Aoiki dentro de su auto.  
  
-Habrá una fiesta el sábado. - comentó ella feliz.  
  
-¿Así? - la miró se reojo.  
  
-Sí, e irán todas mis amigas.  
  
-¿Tus amigos?.  
  
-Claro que sí, nos sería entretenido si faltaran.  
  
Frunció el ceño.  
  
-¡Estás celoso! - sonrió ella tocándole su mejilla - me encanta cuando te pones celoso, hermano.  
  
-¡No lo estoy!.  
  
-No me mientas, sé que odias a mis amigos.en especial a Roberto y Osmo.  
  
-Esos chicos sólo quieren pasar el rato contigo, Aoiki - se detuvo en la luz roja.  
  
-Eso mismo me dijiste con mi antiguo novio.y duramos 8 meses, aunque.si no lo hubieras tratado tan mal seguiríamos juntos.  
  
-Cambiemos de tema, hoy irá Sora a casa.  
  
Fue el turno de ella para fruncir el ceño, Yamato lo notó.  
  
-Ahora tú eres la celosa - rió.  
  
-No son celos.pero, ¿por qué tiene que ir a la casa?, tú sabes cuanto la odio - cruzó los brazos por sobre su pecho.  
  
-Bueno hay tres razones. - el semáforo dio luz verde - .la primera porque es mi novia.la segunda porque mamá la invitó a comer y tercero debemos dar una noticia.  
  
-¿Cuál?.  
  
-Nos vamos a casar.  
  
-¡¡¿Qué?!! , ¡¡me estás mintiendo!!.¡No te puedes casar con ella!  
  
-¿Por qué no?. si la amo, Aoiki.  
  
-¡Si te casas con Sora no te hablaré por el resto de mi vida!  
  
-Está bien.  
  
-Hermano.¡no!  
  
-Me hablaste.. - se burló.  
  
-Volveré a ser novia de Niko.  
  
-¡¡No!!.  
  
-¡Entonces no te cases con Sora!  
  
-Voy a pensarlo.  
  
-Me estás traicionando.  
  
-¿Por qué?.  
  
-Primero porque me prometiste no ser novio de Sora.y segundo.te vas a casar, no quiero que te cases.  
  
-Y ¿cómo Takeru se casó?, no puedo quedar soltero por el resto de mi vida.  
  
-No quiero que te cases.  
  
Yamato detuvo el auto cerca del parque. Se bajó y le abrió la puerta a Aoiki.  
  
-Vamos. - Ishida le extendió la mano.  
  
-¿Dónde?  
  
-A dar una vuelta.  
  
Caminaron a través del parque que estaba casi vacío.  
  
-Aquí te traía cuando pequeña.  
  
-Lo recuerdo - respondió seco.  
  
-No te enojes - Yamato se puso en frente de ella - sabes que te voy a querer siempre.¿me vas a querer siempre?  
  
-Sí.siempre.  
  
-Me voy a casar Aoiki, pero te voy a seguir queriendo.Takeru se casó y te sigue queriendo.  
  
-Yo lo sé.Hikari me cae bien, es simpática.pero Sora no.tu.tu eres mi hermano favorito. - se abrazó a él.  
  
-Recuerdas que Hikari tampoco te caía bien en un principio.con el tiempo la vas a apreciar.  
  
-¡No quiero! - exclamó mientras sollozaba.  
  
Ella guardó silencio abrazada a su hermano.  
  
-Ven - Yamato se separó - te voy a invitar ese helado que tanto te gusta.  
  
El caminó, pero Aoiki seguía parada en el mismo lugar. Yamato la miró con una sonrisa y se acercó.  
  
-Aoiki. - suspiró - .te amo.  
  
-Si fuera así, no me harías esto.  
  
-No seas inmadura, tengo que casarme, tarde o temprano.con la mujer que amo.  
  
Al no escuchar nada por parte de ella, emprendió el paso otra vez.  
  
-Hermano.  
  
-¿Sí? .  
  
-También te amo.  
  
Yamato rodeó la espalda de Aoiki con su brazo derecho. Ella secó sus lágrimas y levantó la cara.  
  
-Con chocolate. - murmuró Aoiki.  
  
-Está bien y una gran guinda en la parte superior.  
  
Silencio.  
  
-¿Cuándo será el matrimonio?  
  
-No lo tenemos claro aún.  
  
Silencio.  
  
-¿Puedo ayudarles a elegir una fecha?  
  
-Sí.  
  
Silencio.  
  
-¿Voy hacer la madrina verdad?  
  
-Si quieres.  
  
Silencio.  
  
-Sora se verá fea con su traje de novia.¿seguro que quieres casarte con ella?.  
  
Yamato sonrió.  
  
-Completamente.  
  
-Bailaremos el vals.yo no sé bailarlo.  
  
-Te enseñaré.  
  
  
  
Entraron en la fuente de soda. Yamato le dijo a Aoiki que se sentara. Fue a buscar los helados. Ella miró distraídamente su reflejo en el vidrio, afuera, al otro lado de la cera, pudo distinguir a Sora mirando trajes de novia.trató de ignorarla, pero no pudo. En verdad no la quería, desde el principio del noviazgo de Sora y su hermano, trató de hacerles la vida imposible.  
  
-Ya llegué con los helados. - dijo Yamato.  
  
-Oniichan.  
  
-hace tiempo que no me decías así - sonrió.  
  
-Es cierto.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?.  
  
-Sora está en frente.  
  
Yamato vio tras el vidrio.  
  
-Es verdad.  
  
-Puedes invitarla un helado.si quieres  
  
-¿Puedo?.pensé que querías que estuviéramos solos.  
  
-No importa.tendré que acostumbrarme.como con mi hermano Takeru - levantó lo hombros resignada y dispuesta a cambiar su actitud con Sora.  
  
-Bien, la llamo.  
  
-Oniichan.  
  
-¿Qué?.  
  
-Prométeme que seré siempre la persona que querrás más.más que Sora.más que a nadie.  
  
Yamato se acercó y la besó en la mejilla.  
  
-Te lo prometo.  
  
El chico atravesó la calle.  
  
Sora se acercaba a la mesa con una sonrisa de la mano de Yamato.Aoiki también sonrió.  
  
  
  
-Fin-  
  
  
  
Bien.nunca pensé en que casaría a Yama-kun con Sora.las vueltas que dan mis fics.estoy satisfecha con este fics, me gustó..ahora comenzaré uno totalmente de Sora.que extraño en mi, si yo la odio ¬ ¬ últimamente he escrito de todo un poco, y me siento happy con ello.no soy cerrada de mente a pesar de mi odio.  
  
Luego haré uno sólo de Koushirou..oh! Izzy, mi hermoso pelirrojo ^^ , me gustan los rubios, pero él es la excepción, es que es tan kawaii!!! , Taichi también..opp's también haré uno de Taichi. Tengo bastante trabajo y debo estudiar para mis pruebas . = P  
  
Comentarios a: lorena_chan90@hotmail.com  
  
Si no sabes japonés:  
  
Oniichan : hermano mayor.  
  
Hai : si.  
  
Konichiwa: buenos días.u Hola.  
  
Sugoi: Genial.Wow.  
  
  
  
Este fics es MÍO, no lo tomes para tu página sin mi consentimiento, mucho menos le pongas tú nombre, porque lo escribí yo. cualquier copia u otro de mi fanfics será sancionado duramente  
  
  
  
Yama-kun, Sora, Takeru y otros son de la Toei = ( mientras que Aoiki, Roberto, Osmo y otros son míos.como también es MÍO el fics. 


End file.
